Voltron en Navidad
by Nadime
Summary: Después de una larga batalla los paladines quedan atrapados en un planeta desierto.


El planeta Günz estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo, era un planeta inhabitado debido al inclemente clima que reinaba en este. Su sol más cercano estaba a 316 minutos luz por lo que su resplandor apenas y destacaba en su eterno cielo nocturno, eran pocos los viajeros en el universo que se atrevían a entrar al planeta, no había nada interesante en él, nada que llamará la atención.

Había poca distinción entre el día y la noche en el planeta, pero si alguien hubiera estado en ese momento viendo el cielo desde la superficie podría haber visto el insólito acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo.

En un principio el hipotético observador pudo haber visto algunas ligeras luces, como tenues luces de color rojo y azul que irrumpían en el firmamento como estrellas fugaces o alguna clase de fuegos artificiales, más conforme pasaba el tiempo podría haber notado los objetos que se acercaban. Una enorme nave blanca con cinco pilares era rodeada y atacada por cientos de otras pequeñas naves; una nave negra más grande los seguía y de esta salían más naves pequeñas que continuaban rodeando la otra como alguna especie de manada rodeando a su presa, pero cuando parecía que no había salvación una luz iluminó los pilares de la nave.

Cinco leones robóticos salieron de la nave blanca y con gran la agilidad y gracilidad empezaron a destruir rápidamente las naves que tenían cerca.

La enorme nave blanca aterrizó con pesar en el desierto glaciar levantando una extensa capa de polvo, mientras los pequeños leones robóticos se encargaban de la nave, pero no estaban ni cerca de ganar. De la nave negra surgió un enorme cañón que en su carga acumulaba una luz más brillante que cualquiera que se hubiera visto.

— ¡Tenemos que desactivar el cañón! — Gritó Shiro, el piloto del león negro — ¡Los escudos del castillo no serán capaces de soportar tal carga!

El león negro se encaminó hacia la nave más grande, perfilado por los otros leones más cuando estaban cerca de las naves pequeñas estas los ignoraron dirigiéndose al llamado castillo.

— ¡Están atacando el castillo directamente! — exclamó Hunk, otro de los paladines.

— ¡Allura! ¡Hunk! ¡Protejan el castillo! — Ordenó el paladín negro mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su león — ¡Pidge! ¡Lance! ¡Síganme!

Los leones azul y amarillo volaron de regreso al castillo destruyendo las naves a su alcance; mientras los leones rojo y verde siguieron su camino hacia la enorme nave negra, liderados por el león negro. Cuando estos estuvieron cerca más naves pequeñas salieron a su encuentro, pero los leones rojo y verde fueron a su encuentro destruyéndolas con facilidad para abrirle paso al león negro.

Un resplandor iluminó al león y salida de ninguna parte, una gran espada había aparecido en su boca. Con un grácil giro destruyó todas las naves que tenía a su alcance y con un rápido impulso atravesó el espacio que quedaba entre este y la nave; y con una enorme y sonora explosión destruyó el cañón con un solo tajo.

— ¡Eres asombroso, Shiro! — Exclamó victoriosa la paladín del león verde, mientras veía las naves retirarse a su alrededor.

— Los galra se están retirando — observó Lance, el paladín azul —, creó que ganamos.

Más el festejo duró apenas y un segundo; el hangar más grande de la oscura se había abierto y una criatura robótica había emergido de este. Una armadura color vino rodeaba su robusto torso, tenía piernas cortas y robustas como las de un elefante, pero que eran compensados por cuatro largos brazos como tentáculos y terminaban en una afilada punta, no tenía boca pero un agujero cual boca de cañón adornaba el centro de su pecho. Tres ojos amarillos que parecían tener voluntad propia brillaban en su rostro, más en un segundo se centraron en el león verde que se encontraba justo frente a él y una brillante luz salió disparada del agujero en su pecho golpeando al león y lanzándolo a la superficie del planeta.

— ¡Pidge! — Gritó el paladín del león negro al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra la criatura, pero su espada rebotó dándole a la bestia suficiente tiempo para golpearlo con uno de sus tentáculos y lanzando al león negro también a tierra.

— ¡Shiro! — exclamó está vez Lance, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse, la bestia se había lanzado hacia el tratando de envolverlo entre sus tentáculos, más el león rojo era más rápido y podía escapar de su agarre casi con facilidad — ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? Voy a necesitar ayuda aquí.

— Estamos bien — anunciaron los pilotos de los leones negro y verde al mismo tiempo, mientras sus leones se incorporaban, los leones amarillo y azul se habían acercado y estaban a punto de saltar a la atmosfera cuando el león negro se interpuso en su camino.

— Esperen, no podremos vencerlo sin formar a Voltron — explicó el piloto mientras su león giraba para poder ver a la bestia —. Lance, tienes que atraerlo hacía acá.

— Entendido — concordó el piloto al mismo tiempo que el león rojo viraba de forma brusca hacia la tierra.

El león rojo maniobró y voló con gracilidad seguido por la bestia robótica, librándose por cosa de nada del alcance de sus tentáculos y cuando llegaron a tierra este cayó sobre la tierra con un ligero temblor, esto les dio a los leones tiempo de reunirse y con un brillante resplandor se unieron formando al defensor legendario: Voltron.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de formar el escudo antes de que el rayo de la bestia los golpeara, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a atacarlos con las púas de sus brazos, haciendo que el defensor retrocediera.

— Tenemos que buscar la forma de contraatacar — exclamó la princesa Allura, piloto del león azul y con un desesperado intentó enfundo su arma en el robot, brindándole a este una luminiscente espada azul claro.

Voltron se enfrentó a la bestia, pero al lograr contactar el primer ataque el arma rebotó dándole la oportunidad a la bestia de atravesar el hombro del defensor con uno de sus tentáculos.

— ¿Pidge, cuales son los daños? — preguntó el paladín negro mientras se alejaba cubriéndose con el escudo.

— Son problemáticos — respondió la chica, cuyo león correspondía al brazo herido —, mis controles bajaron al 75%

— Chicos acerquémonos al castillo — sugirió Allura —, el escudo podrá mantenernos a salvo mientras pensamos en un plan.

Voltron logró ponerse a salvó justo antes de que la bestia lanzara otro disparo y cumpliendo con las predicciones de la princesa el escudo del castillo los cubrió del ataque, pero no por mucho dos de los tentáculos se lanzaron hacia el defensor siendo atrapados por las bocas de los leones azul y verde que formaban las manos.

— Tenemos que atacar, volveré a invocar la espada — anunció la paladín rosa mientras volvía a tomar su bayard para ponerlo una vez más en el panel de su león.

— ¡Allura, espera! — Lance trató de detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde.

La espada se formó una vez más al mismo tiempo que la bestia atacaba a Voltron con sus dos brazos restantes, más el león azul tratando de sujetar uno de los brazos fue incapaz de sostener la espada que cayó al suelo rompiendo una tubería del castillo de la cual salió un denso vapor que provocará que ambos contrincantes retracedieran.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Exclamó Lance en un grito

— Déjame analizarlo —pidió la piloto del león verde mientras usaba los paneles de su león para examinar el fluido que emanaba del castillo —. Es aire caliente, parece simple vapor de agua.

En un destello de genialidad, algo común en ella, un plan surgió en su mente y con excitación pidió a sus compañeros dejar que la bestia se acerque. La bestia había rodeado el castillo para atacarlos por un costado, pero en un rápido movimiento habían podido esquivar el ataque y tomar la manguera y siguiendo las órdenes de Pidge habían introducido la abertura de la bestia causando notables cuarteaduras en su armadura.

Voltron se aventajó y tomando la espada atravesó el núcleo de la bestia que en un santiamén explotó dejando un hueco en la superficie. Los paladines celebraron con un grito de victoria al ver escapar el crucero galra, los leones se separaron y volvieron al castillo, listos para una celebración.

— Estuvimos increíbles — celebró el paladín azul mientras se estiraba después de salir del león rojo.

— Esa fue una brillante idea, Pidge — felicitó el paladín negro a la pequeña piloto del león verde mientras la tomaba del hombro.

— Colapso térmico —presumió la joven mientras se acomodaba las gafas —. Es física básica.

— Hablando de colapso térmico, ¿no sienten el castillo más frío de lo acostumbrado?

Hunk se acercó a sus compañeros tiritando y hasta esos momentos no habían notado, pero era cierto, el castillo estaba más frio de lo habitual.

— Debe ser la atmosfera — dedujo la princesa mientras se quitaba el casco —, pero deberíamos corroborar con Corran en la sala de control.

Los paladines siguieron a la princesa hasta la enorme sala de control, donde estaba el consejero de está lidiando con una gran cantidad de alertas que saltaban por todas partes.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Exclamó alarmada la paladín verde mientras ocupaba su lugar habitual en el centro y ayudaba a Corrán a desactivar las alarmas que no dejaban de saltar.

— El tubo que rompieron — explicó el alteano muy malhumorado y en un tono represivo muy paternal —, es el sistema central de calefacción de la nave. Todos los sistemas se están congelando. Si los motores se congelan quedaremos varados aquí, pero sin el sistema de calefacción no se calientan lo suficiente para despegar.

Los paladines se pusieron pálidos ante la noticia, está vez fue Allura quien se acercó y tomó el mando de la terminal principal.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Preguntó con apuro.

— Tenemos que reemplazar la manguera rota — dijo el alteano en tono sombrío y una expresión rígida —. No nos queda más opción que pedir ayuda.

Con ayuda de los paladines, Corrán y la princesa Allura mandaron señales de rescate a lo ancho de la galaxia, había una gran cantidad de puntos por lo que les tomó un tiempo y al final solo quedó esperar. Cada paladín tomó una región diferente y cuando habían terminado Corrán los mandó a descansar, habían tenido una larga batalla y hasta que no obtuvieran ayuda usarían toda la capacidad de la nave para mantener el motor principal caliente.

Todos salieron en silencio, más antes de salir uno de los paladines se detuvo. Lance miraba un foco en el panel, todos los focos a los que había sido mandado su mensaje de ayuda permanecían encendidos, pero ese aún estaba a oscuras. Se acercó y miro el símbolo que permanecía apagado, no era como los demás, no era un punto sino un símbolo, una clase de cuña, el símbolo de la espada de Marmora donde Keith estaba en esos momentos. Dudó un poco antes de presionar el botón que mandaba el mensaje de auxilio y después salió de la habitación.

Los paladines fueron a sus habitaciones y después de cambiarse los uniformes de paladines como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo habían regresado a la sala de control.

— Parece que todos pensamos lo mismo — sonrió Shiro cuando vio a sus compañeros llegar.

Más nadie contestó, los nervios de los tripulantes por quedar varados en ese desolado planeta agobiaba sus mentes, además de que las luces bajas del castillo y el frío ocasionado por la falta de calefacción afectaba su humor. Todos ocuparon sus lugares habituales y quedaron en silencio.

Lance miraba a sus compañeros por encima de sus rodillas, se preguntaba qué sería de ellos si no fueran rescatados, quizá podrían usar los leones para buscar el tubo que necesitaban en el mal espacial.

Había tenido esa idea, cuando una visión lo atrapó. Vio a sus compañeros y por un momento habían dejado de ser ellos, en su lugar había 3 chicos parecidos al paladín azul y en lugar de sus preocupadas miradas, eran unas aburridas miradas mirando el fuego que ardía en una chimenea que no estaba ahí al fondo de la habitación.

Lance rió causando una gran confusión en sus compañeros que giraron al verlo con preocupación.

— Lance acaba de perder la razón — declaró Pidge sin mucho ánimo.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el paladín tratando de controlarse —, sé que no es el momento. Solo recordé a mi familia en la tierra. Sus caras lucen como las de mis hermanos cuando teníamos que esperar al resto de la familia para la fiesta de Navidad.

La palabra "Navidad" surtió un raro efecto en los paladines, por un momento había parecido que sus rostros se iluminaron y los ojos de Pidge y Hunk brillaron con ilusión.

— Recuerdo que en mi casa siempre nos reuníamos todos a cenar — decía Hunk mientras cerraba los ojos y parecía saborear cada palabra —. Mi mamá siempre hacía una gran cantidad de platillos deliciosos. Pavo, puré de papa, bacalao, romero, la casa era toda una fiesta de aromas.

— ¿Acaso solo piensas en comida? — Pidge rió ante el rostro de su amigo, pero incluso ella se había relajado.

— ¿Cómo eran las navidades en tu casa, Pidge? — Preguntó Shiro a modo de respuesta.

—Pues en mi casa — analizó la chica con una sonrisa —, mi papá, mi hermano y yo siempre veíamos películas navideñas mientras mi mamá hacía la comida. Después mi papá y mi hermano ponían la mesa y después de cenar intercambiamos obsequios.

— ¡Los obsequios! — exclamó Hunk con regocijo — Cuando era un niño era lo mejor de la temporada.

Los paladines rieron.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Shiro? — preguntó Pidge a su líder.

— ¿Para mí? Pues era una cena tradicional. Las navidades después de unirme a la academia son las que son dignas de contar. Nunca imaginarían la clase de persona que se vuelve Iverson después de más que un par de copas, tiene esa costumbre de querer abrazar a todo el mundo.

Lance, Hunk y Pidge tuvieron un escalofrío al mismo tiempo.

— No me imagino a Iverson alegre — mencionó la chica.

— Creo que me asustaría si él intentará darme un abrazo — agregó Hunk con un tic involuntario.

— Me daría un infarto si lo intentará conmigo — culminó Lance abrazándose a sí mismo.

De alguna forma la habitación se había vuelto más cálida y aun así los paladines se habían acercado más entre ellos mientras compartían anécdotas de las fiestas con sus familias entre risas, sin darse cuenta habían pasado dos Vargas mientras recordaban con entusiasmo .

— Oye Lance, no nos has contado como es la Navidad en tu casa — aseguró Hunk después de la última anécdota.

— Bueno no es muy diferentes a las que mencionabas en tu casa, solo que en la mía siempre teníamos que esperar a toda la familia. Y lo peor era que siempre el más antipático miembro de la familia era el último en llegar.

Como si hubiera esperado el anuncio la puerta se abrió tras Lance, los paladines quedaron congelados por un momento mientras sus quijadas caían con asombro. Un chico de ojos grises estaba parado en la puerta y los miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Keith!

Shiro, Hunk y Pidge exclamaron su nombre al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban hacia él con entusiasmo. Pidge saltó hacía los brazos del chico. Hunk lo golpeó en el hombro a modo de saludo, mientras Shiro palmeaba su espalda también como saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la chica al separarse de él.

— Vengo con Kolivan — explicó el chico que antes piloteaba el león rojo —. Recibimos su mensaje y vinimos de inmediato. En estos momentos está afuera ayudándole a Corran a cambiar la manguera de la calefacción. Pronto podrán despegar.

El barbullo tardó un minuto en calmarse, pero cuando las miradas de Keith y Lance se encontraron pareció la señal para todos quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el ex paladín con su clásico semblante a la defensiva — ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?

— Estábamos hablando de la navidad — comentó Pidge tratando de mantener el ambiente relajado.

— Hablábamos de la llegada de los parientes indeseados — escupió Lance mientras se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Keith miró a Lance confundido y cuando lo tuvo frente a él no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás intimidado, pero Lance fue más rápido; lo tomó del brazo, jaló de él y lo abrazo.

— Bienvenido a casa — susurró Lance, pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos lo escucharan.

Keith estaba perplejo sin saber cómo contestar, no sé movió hasta que Lance se separó, más ni aun así podía formular una sola palabra.

— Es la tradición de mi familia — explicó el paladín azul —, decir eso con un abrazo cuando llega un nuevo miembro de la familia.

— ¿Están llorando? — se burló Pidge al ver a sus compañeros que rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

— ¡Claro que no! — gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se tallaban los ojos.

Todos rieron mientras invitaban al recién llegado a sentarse y por un leve momento en mucho tiempo, olvidaron completamente que estaban en el espacio.

Por un efímero momento Günz, un planeta que no había conocido nunca el fuego, los pinos, las galletas de jengibre, ni las noche buenas; se había convertido en la tierra, donde cinco chicos que habían dejado la tierra y se encontraban a millones de años luz de la misma, más lejos de lo que ningún otro ser humano había llegado y a la vez tan cerca de está como ninguno otro.


End file.
